


O Empress, My Empress

by shanjedi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Empress Phasma, F/F, Happy Ending, i love phasma so much, possibly more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjedi/pseuds/shanjedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the decree of Her Imperial Majesty,<br/>You are hereby summoned to join the celebrations of the Coronation of Her Imperial Majesty, the Empress Phasma.<br/>During aforementioned celebrations, a spouse will be found for Her Imperial Majesty among a cohort of Royals, which after much deliberation, you have been invited to join.<br/>Sincerely,<br/>The Court of the United Order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Empress, My Empress

The day of the coronation Empress Phasma, previously Captain Phasma of the Stormtroopers, was a brilliant day for many. It marked the end of a dark era, and the uniting of the Galaxy. Gone were the black days of hatred and wars, and from it grew the New United Order.

What marked the coronation of the new Empress as unique was the fact that she shared her day with many. Her first act was to elevate many of her faithful. Lieutenant Finn, and his husband Poe, became the Lords Finn & Poe Dameron. Lord Finn and his FN Corps also became Her Imperial Majesty’s Elite Guard.

Many shared in the joy of this day. I did not. I did not know what was to become of me.

You see, it was decided before Her coronation that the Empress would need a spouse to rule by Her side. Thus, her council set about summoning the noble sons and daughters of the galaxy, for they were to be presented to Her. A ball was to take place for the following weeks, celebrating Her rule, where she was supposed to choose.

I was terrified.

The day passed fast, too fast for my liking, and soon the feast was to start. I was seated far away from where Her Imperial Majesty was to be, being the only child of the royalty of a small planet. It was expected that She would choose one of those seated near to her, those who would be capable to provide a strong alliance.

To say the least, I was unprepared when she entered. She was stunning, resplendent in a cream military uniform tailored to her form with a strong red trim and short grey cape. Her stunning cerulean eyes and shock of blonde hair, spiked above her forehead were entrancing. Her gaze scanned over our table, the table of candidates. I did not expect her eyes to land on me, nor did I expect her to walk briskly to me.

She took my hand in hers, bowing to kiss it and I blushed.

“My lady, surely someone as exquisite and marvellous as you should be sitting closer to the head of the table?” she asked me as I flushed further. “I am afraid not, your majesty. I come from a small planet with not much to offer, and as such I am seated farther from those of power.” I responded as she tsked, moving me with her as she walked to where she was seated and a servant moved people down a seat. Taking the empty place beside her my sense of dread slipped away as the night begun.

Empress Phasma was charismatic and delightful, charming all who were in her sight, but inexplicably she would always return her focus to me. We danced throughout the night, and she kept me by her side, introducing me to a variety of people. She was a towering figure but graceful, with a warrior’s body and strength yet she had the softest hands I had ever felt, with long elegant fingers. I was tired at the night’s end, yet sorrowful that I had to part from her.

Mid-morning the next day she appeared at my door, in a casual set of dark tan pants, tucked into well-worn boots, with a soft, billowing shirt in grey. She bowed to me again, kissing my knuckles, before asking entry. I let her in and called her ‘My Lady Empress’ and she chuckled, a light airy sound, before asking me to call her Phasma, and asking me my name.

That day was one of many to come where Phasma showed me the wonders of the planet she now called home, the centre of the United Order. She took me flying one day, in a small two-person fighter, taking me to a small clearing with a stunning waterfall. The next, she asked if I would like to sit in on her daily counsel with her people. Her compassion was unending, and she listened to her people’s trouble well. She was a well-loved Empress already; I could see that clearly. We sparred regularly, as I had been trained well by my family as was tradition. I did not know what she saw in me, expressing this one day as we took a break from sparring, and she gave that laugh I already loved.

“You caught my eye,” she explained, “You looked magnificent, angelic and alluring. You looked more lovely and delightful than anything I had ever seen in your dark, simple dress unlike many of the others, with your callused hands from work. You were striking in your simplicity, and you have only grown more beautiful and incredible the more time I have spent with you.”

It was here, sweating in a gym dedicated for the Empress and her Elite that we shared our first kiss (Which was promptly interrupted by the Damerons entering loudly and exiting quickly to our shared amusement).

It was the end of that week that Phasma took me back to the waterfall she had first taken me to for a lunch between the two of us. It was there that she asked me to marry her and it was at that night’s dinner she announced our engagement to the public.

We had our wedding a few months after we were engaged. It was beautiful, by the waterfall where she had asked me to marry her. She was brilliant, glorious, gorgeous, the dress worn under her silver torso armor a strong deep red, with a dark grey-blue cape trailing before her. My armor was designed to mirror hers, with a dress of her cape’s grey-blue, silver armor as a match to her shine, and a cape to my calves of shimmering deep red. It was the first time except for her coronation I had seen her crown and it shone from its place resting on her head, bedded among her soft blonde hair.

The ceremony was a whirlwind to me, equal parts too fast and too slow, but it was not long till that evening, where my love and I lay sated in bed aboard a beautiful yacht orbiting the planet. My wife, my Empress, my love, my equal in all things lay in our shared bed as I curled into her warm strong body, her arms wrapping around me as I contemplated what was to come, before settling to sleep in the arms of my new wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment if you'd like to see more or if I've made a whopping huge mistake I need to fix!


End file.
